Traditional printed scores for choirs, chorus groups and other musicians may be limited in that one or both of a musician's hands may be occupied with holding the printed score and turning pages. Also, a musician may lose his or her place in the score relative to the group.
Embodiments were conceived in light of the above-mentioned problems and limitations, among other things.